Conversation muette
by Dryame
Summary: Une Hermione qui danse à en perdre la tête dans une boîte moldue et un cavalier inattendu donnent une 'conversation muette' des plus productive... OS   MàJ : J'ai corrigé les abominables fautes qui s'y trouvait et espacé le texte .


**MàJ : Bon j'aurais mis le temps, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais. Texte corrigé et espacé. J'ai ptet changé trois tournures de phrases mais sinon j'ai tout laissé tel quel. Donc pas de modifications majeures (pour ceux qui l'auraient déjà lue), à part faciliter la lecture (2ans et demi après l'avoir publiée... Jsuis vraiment longue à la détente :P )**

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer : Bah au cas où quelqu'un ne serait pas au courant... Les personnages tirés de HP ne sont pas à moi... Mais à M'dame Rowling... Je me garde Ethan qui est à moi...

Note: Ce texte a été écrit en approximativement 4h, un soir comme ça, d'une traite et je n'ai pas tenu à trop le retoucher... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même...

Bonne lecture!

o

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

o

Conversation Muette

Hermione dansait sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle dansait au son de la musique trop forte qui envahissait la salle, ses yeux étaient fermés et elle secouait son corps en rythme. Rapide, nette, et précise. Ses cheveux volaient à la même cadence que les basses, ses hanches se balançaient au son de la voix et ses pieds bougeaient sans cesse.

Elle pouvait sentir d'autres corps se presser et danser aux côtés du sien mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Elle laissait la musique envahir tout son être et se laissait porter par la mélodie, perdue dans son monde. Elle ne se souciait pas de sa crinière qui devait s'emmêler à souhait et qu'elle rejetait parfois en arrière en glissant ses doigts dedans de façon sensuelle, ni même de la sueur qui faisait luire son visage. Son souffle était court et elle avait chaud mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait cessé sa danse.

Son jean pourtant large lui collait aux jambes et son top noir ne cessait de descendre un peu trop laissant apparaître par moment quelques bouts de dentelle sombre, son maquillage avait un peu coulé assombrissant encore plus son regard et son sourire était carnassier.

Ses yeux étaient fermés mais elle sentait sur elle plusieurs regards, elle n'était pas la plus belle ce soir, ni même la plus sexy mais il se dégageait d'elle une envie si forte de bouger son corps que plusieurs hommes ne pouvaient décrocher le regard de la jeune brune qui semblait prendre plus de plaisir à danser qu'une de leur compagne d'un soir à faire l'amour.

o

Hermione n'était pas une grande habituée de ce genre de soirée, elle passait l'année à étudier à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Studieuse et sérieuse étaient ses principales caractéristiques tout le long de l'année scolaire. Tous semblaient croire qu'elle ne savait pas s'amuser, s'éclater mais la brunette n'était pas aussi coincée qu'ils le croyaient.

Elle n'avait jamais aimé les tenues trop courtes, trop démonstratives. Elle préférait le confort d'un bon jean et sa nature frileuse lui faisait souvent enfiler d'immenses pulls dans lesquels elle pouvait se blottir à merveille dans les moments frais. Et sa conscience personnelle et son envie de réussir et de montrer à tous qu'elle, une fille de moldus, pouvait réussir mieux que les sorciers de pure souche l'avaient poussée à travailler plus que la normale.

Pourtant, tous les étés, en rentrant chez elle, elle retrouvait ses amis d'enfance. Et comme tout groupe d'amis qui se respecte à l'âge de seize, dix-sept ans, ils faisaient diverses fêtes et soirées, sorties et folies !

Ah ce qu'elle pouvait les aimer.

o

Le sourire de la danseuse s'agrandit encore et elle mit plus d'ardeur encore à bouger son corps tant sa joie était grande. Cela faisait neuf longs mois qu'elle n'avait pas dansé ainsi et il était si bon de se dépenser comme cela sans se soucier du regard des autres, du jugement qu'ils pourraient émettre sur son sang, loin des préoccupations qui envahissaient son monde d'adoption. Comme si sur la piste, elle était invincible.

o

Ainsi chaque année, elle avait été la miss « je sais tout » de Poudlard, jalousée par les Serdaigles et moquée de la part des autres sauf quand il s'agissait de pomper sur elle. Même si ces attitudes la dérangeaient, elle avait décidé de s'en foutre, de se dire que ce n'était pas important tant qu'elle gardait en ligne de mire son objectif. Celui d'être la meilleure, peu importe ce qu'en diraient les autres.

Elle se moquait de ne pas avoir de petit ami, ou de ne pas braver les interdits en participant à certaines fêtes données durant l'année scolaire dans des salles vides à l'insu des professeurs. Boire et fumer, coucher et danser, pendant les cours ne l'intéressait guère.

Elle savait qu'une fois rentrée chez elle l'été, elle pourrait boire tout son saoul avec ses amis sans craindre de moqueries de leur part par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire. Ils se serraient les coudes et se soutenaient amicalement.

Et même si fumer ne la branchait pas, elle savait que le soir, où prise d'un coup de folie, elle se saisirait du joint qui tournait, d'une cigarette, ou du tuyau du narguilé elle n'aurait pas peur que les autres se disent qu'elle ne faisait ça que pour faire comme tout le monde.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait, un soir de sortie en boîte ou en bar, partir chez un inconnu pour une nuit sans crainte que ses parents soient mis au courant car ses amis la couvriraient et surtout elle avait très peu de chance de recroiser un jour l'inconnu… Chose difficilement faisable dans le château.

o

C'est pourquoi ce soir elle dansait sans retenue. Cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard mais son envie de bouger était telle que c'était elle qui pour une fois avait motivé ses amis à sortir.  
La boîte dans laquelle ils étaient entrés diffusait aussi bien de la pop, du rock, que du métal, leurs musiques favorites… C'est bien pour cela qu'ils y revenaient souvent.

o

Hermione sentit deux mains sur ses hanches et un torse se coller à son dos, elle dansa sans complexe avec l'inconnu accordant ses mouvements aux siens sans se soucier de ce à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, ni même qui cela pouvait bien être… Ca aurait aussi bien pu être Ethan, son meilleur ami, gay soit dit en passant, qui était venu pour faire râler tous les mecs qui la regardaient sans discrétion qu'un de ses mêmes hommes qui se serait décidé à approcher la mystérieuse demoiselle. Cela ne l'importait guère. Ce soir elle était venue pour danser et elle ne dirait pas non à un duo.

o

A la fin de la chanson, sentant sa tête lui tourner plus que de raison, elle préféra aller s'asseoir un moment et boire un peu pour se rafraîchir plutôt que de risquer de faire un malaise par trop d'agitation. Elle quitta l'inconnu sans un regard. Et se dirigea d'un pas sûr, en apparence, jusqu'à sa table où elle s'avachit sans s'en soucier, essuyant son front et entrant dans la discussion tenue par certains de ses amis qui ne dansaient pas.

Son verre de bière était vide, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, il en restait suffisamment dans la girafe qu'ils avaient commandé pour en remplir plusieurs. Chose qu'elle fit rapidement d'ailleurs avant de se saisir de son petit sac à main noir en crochet pour y regarder l'heure.

Elle étouffa un petit cri de surprise avec une gorgée pétillante, elle avait dansé près d'une heure et demie sans s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

o

Ethan arriva peu de temps après Hermione et il s'installa à côté avec un drôle de sourire. Ethan avait toute une panoplie de sourires et la brunette les connaissait tous… Mais celui là, elle n'était pas très sûre de sa signification. Rien de bon lui semblait-il d'après son frisson incontrôlé.

Le jeune homme était fin, ses cheveux blonds mi-longs lui tombaient devant les yeux en mèches calculées par un peu de gel, qui tenait malgré la chaleur. Ses yeux verts brillaient. L'alcool, la danse et sûrement l'une ou l'autre de ses idées lubriques mettaient une petite étincelle dans son regard, qui en plus était souligné par un trait de noir, le rendant plus captivant encore de d'habitude. Un sourire venait étirer ses lèvres qu'on savait douces rien qu'en les voyant et sa langue venait souvent caresser le piercing qu'il avait sur la gauche de sa lèvre inférieure.

o

La brunette le regarda d'un œil suspect un moment jusqu'à qu'il se jette sur elle en lui criant d'une voix pleine d'excitation des phrases qu'elle mit un moment à saisir. Mais lorsqu'elle réussi ça donna quelque chose du genre :

« Aaaah tu me dégoûtes, je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait être qu'hétéro, il était beaucoup trop beau pour être gay ! Et toi tu l'as même pas regardé amie indigne ! Un canon comme celui-là, bordel ça ne s'ignore pas ! Malheureuse ! Il était trooop craquaaant ! Avec son jean moulant son cul juste comme il faut et sa chem… »

Hermione l'avait coupé à peu près ce moment en criant une phrase tout à fait à propos pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique.

« -Ok ok, Ethan, il était trop beau, trop parfait, trop bien, trop hétéro… Mais de qui tu me parles ?

-Mais, mais… Bafouilla son ami interloqué par la question. Ben le gars avec qui t'as dansé quoi ! Tu sais bien que je piste tous les gars qui t'approchent mais celui-là je l'avais remarqué bien avant… Ah mon dieu ! Quel dieu ! En plus il dansait bien… »

o

Ethan était presque gémissant d'envie… Ce qui arracha une légère grimace de dégoût à la brunette… Bon ok, c'était de la totale comédie, Ethan était ainsi avec chaque beau mec qu'il voyait alors cela faisait bien longtemps que les paroles languissantes de son ami ne faisaient plus que la faire rire.

Mais maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'homme qui avait accompagné sa dernière danse… Elle et Ethan avaient souvent les mêmes goûts, et quoi qu'on en dise, le blond était rarement aussi enthousiaste pour un gars et Hermione aimait bien se rincer l'œil sans se gêner lorsqu'elle sortait.

C'était comme si elle laissait toutes ses inhibitions à la maison, ses peurs, ses hontes et qu'elle se jetait dans foule en séductrice. En fait, se dit-elle, c'était totalement ça.

Lorsqu'elle sortait en boîte, elle devenait une charmeuse indomptable. Repartir avec un gars ne la branchait pas plus que ça… Mais séduire les hommes, voir les regards se fixer sur elle, faire des sourires aguicheurs et prometteurs qui les faisaient rêver et les voir tous espérer un moment en tête à tête avec elle l'excitait étrangement. Chasseresse, tous les hommes devenaient des proies. Et une fois dans ses filets, si l'un d'eux se risquait à vouloir aller plus loin que le jeu de la séduction, il ne l'intéressait plus. Les attirer était son seul plaisir, sa fierté.

Elle plaisait et elle aimait ça. Ici personne ne la connaissait en tant que jeune fille sérieuse et rangée… Non ici elle était une jeune femme belle et désirable… Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait lire dans les regards qu'on lui lançait et qu'elle se plaisait à rendre pour peu que la personne en face soit agréable à regarder.

o

« -Ah merde, fit-elle après un temps de réflexion, et il est où ton beau danseur maintenant ?

-Ben justement je le cherche… »

Ethan tendait le cou dans tous les sens à la recherche du bel apollon mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre l'œil dessus, il s'était comme volatilisé… A moins qu'il ne se soit enfoncé un peu plus au cœur de la foule qui dansait.

Il pestait en silence, son physique n'était pas commun et il trouvait étrange de ne pas le repérer… Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs auraient dû ressortir sur les têtes brunes ou noires de la plupart des clients… A majorité métalleux ou gothiques. Puis il était plus grand que la moyenne aussi…

« -Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution… » Murmura le jeune homme pour lui-même sans que personne ne l'entende.

o

Il se leva sans prévenir, fini d'un trait la pinte de bière qu'il sirotait depuis son arrivée et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui parlait à nouveau avec les autres de choses sûrement peu intéressantes ou tout du moins, nettement moins que le beau mec…

« -Hermione, tu peux venir avec moi steupl' ? » Demanda-t-il lors d'un blanc dans la discussion.  
La brunette surprise par son intervention soudaine finit par acquiescer.

« -Et tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle quand même après qu'il l'ait fait slalomer entre quelques tables et traverser une partie des danseurs sans prendre le temps de jeter un regard aux hommes s'y trouvant. Chose peu habituel pour un don juan tel que lui.

« -Aux toilettes. » Un sourire énigmatique accompagna sa réponse et Hermione se retint de dire qu'il avait l'âge d'aller faire pipi tout seul, pressentant que ce n'était pas la raison de leur déplacement commun, du moins pas la seule. Arrivés près du lieu en question, il se tourna vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

« -Tu as ton téléphone sur toi et tu captes ? » Hermione vérifia rapidement, et effectivement dans la poche avant de son jean se trouvait son portable, captant à deux barres.

« -Oui, dit-elle. Mais avec le bruit ça ne va pas me servir à grand-chose…

-Bon je t'explique le truc, le beau mec n'est nulle part dans la salle, et je vais aller aux toilettes pour voir s'il y est… Je t'aurais bien fait rentrer aussi mais tu sais bien que les videurs – il pointa du menton deux grands blacks adossés au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, située en face de celle des toilettes pour hommes – vont nous séparer… Et donc s'il y est pour éviter que ça fasse trop flag, je te bipe et je fais genre que je passe un coup de fil...Et tout quoi. Et comme ça toi tu pistes avec attention sa sortie ! Et dès que c'est le cas, je ressors pas longtemps après. Ok ?

-Ok… » Répondit la brunette aussi blasée que curieuse… Ce gars devait vraiment être particulier pour qu'Ethan lui monte tout un plan comme ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment bizarre, juste peu fréquent.

Ethan n'était pas entré dans les toilettes depuis vingt secondes que le téléphone d'Hermione vibrait. Un petit sourire vint orner sa bouche et elle s'adossa confortablement au mur, arrangeant rapidement deux-trois détails de sa tenue.

o

Lorsqu'Ethan était rentré la première chose qu'il avait vu, c'était son bel apollon entrain de se recoiffer, le regard plongé dans son propre reflet, remettant avec soin quelques unes de ses mèches en place. Ses cheveux presque blancs étaient entre courts et mi-longs. Ils tombaient un peu sur son front et une ou deux mèches passaient devant ses yeux mais ils n'étaient pas assez longs pour lui couvrir les oreilles ou la nuque contrairement à ceux d'Ethan.

Le jeune homme avait failli s'arrêter pour le dévisager plus longuement que la morale ne le permettait, mais ce n'est pourtant pas par morale qu'il décrocha son regard de l'homme. Il se souvint d'Hermione, qu'il s'empressa de faire sonner avant d'entrer dans des toilettes pour finalement se soulager la vessie.

L'homme semblait être là depuis un moment et prenait son temps pour se recomposer un visage plus parfait encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ethan sorti de la cabine dans laquelle il était entré au moment même où l'homme en finissait avec sa chevelure qui sembla soyeuse au jeune homme. Il se mordilla la lèvre en l'imaginant comme amant avant de se laver les mains à l'eau la plus froide possible en espérant que cela suffirait à faire descendre un temps soit peu la chaleur qui montait en lui. Il ne voulait pas se risquer d'avoir un accident ici, il était encore temps d'y remédier et il s'attela à la tâche avec soin.

Il tenta d'ignorer le blond qui avait maintenant remonté bien haut les manches de sa chemise noire pour ne pas la mouiller en lavant ses mains pleines de gel, laissant ainsi apparaître deux bras longs et graciles à la peau pâle et sur son biceps droit, un tatouage apparaissait ou du moins un morceau. A ce qu'il semblât à Ethan, il s'agissait de la queue d'un reptile.

Au bout d'un moment, Ethan ne sut plus quoi faire pour ne pas sortir avant le beau blond… La seule solution qui lui restait était de passer véritablement un coup de fil, mais il n'avait rien à dire à personne et faire semblant de parler à quelqu'un d'autre serait trop flagrant.

De dépit, il finit par pianoter un numéro sur les touches lumineuses de son téléphone avant de le poser contre son oreille en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entour pour voir ce que faisait le blond.

« -Saluuut ! Fit sa propre voix. Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Ethan les chéris ! Laissez un message siouplé et je vous rappellerais si besoin ! Baisouille à tous ! Tcho. » Il soupira à l'entente de sa messagerie… Faudrait qu'il pense à la changer un de ses jours… Puis par soucis de bien faire, il se laissa un message vocal.

« -Coucou mon chéri, ah ben je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as pas rappelé quand je t'ai fait sonner… Bon… Je voulais avoir un peu des nouvelles, savoir ce que tu faisais et tout mais faut croire que tu dors. Je te rappellerai demain. Moi je passe une super soirée, avec la bande habituelle. C'est dommage que tu sois pas venu, y a plein de monde ce soir, c'est génial ! Mimine a eu une super idée en insistant pour qu'on vienne ce soir… Alala si tu l'avais vu danser, t'aurais craqué mon gars ! Et si je n'avais pas était gay, je lui aurais sauté dessus… »

Ethan commençait à ne plus trop savoir quoi se dire, mais son bel apollon semblait ne plus vouloir sortir des toilettes, il avait redescendu les manches de sa chemise qu'il s'efforçait de lisser le mieux possible.

Une fois fait, il s'attaqua à son jean pourtant déjà parfaitement mis. Il avait dû s'en occuper avant de mettre du gel… Songea Ethan qui hésitait à dire au gars qu'il était parfait et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à arranger dans sa tenue déjà trop bien mise…

« 'Fin voilà quoi… Faudra trop qu'on se voie pour les détails ! Et sinon, pendant que j'y pense… Tu viendras à l'anniv' de Manu ? Parce que moi j'y serai sans faute ! Ses dix-huit ans, on ne peut pas rater ça quand même… Il m'a dit que Cora serait là, ça avance comment tous les deux ? Alala je m'éternise mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mon gars. Ah et au fait ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais mercredi prochain y a une soirée spéciale au BlackSide… On compte y aller, faut être en gothiques à fond ! Ca peut être marrant… Va falloir que je ressorte mes vieilles mitaines, mes lentilles et mes teintures… Comme en second… »

Ethan s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase, le beau mâle était sorti et ne semblait pas tenté de revenir. Il soupira se soulagement, son crédit allait en prendre un sale coup… Il n'avait pas mis son propre numéro comme numéro favori sur lesquels il était illimité…

o

A l'extérieur Hermione commençait à s'impatienter… Elle hésitait à quitter son bout de mur pour rentrer dans les toilettes voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Seule la présence des videurs l'en empêchait. Elle et Ethan étaient déjà rentrés à deux dans les toilettes lors de l'une de leurs premières venues, aussitôt trois videurs leur avaient sauté dessus pour les séparer bien qu'il ne se passa rien… Pas de sexe dans les toilettes ! Du moins pour les hétéros. Hermione avait été outré d'une telle discrimination et Ethan s'était longtemps foutu de sa gueule.

Son pied droit était appuyé contre le mur et le cognait au rythme de la musique. Son envie de danser était toujours là et elle se sentait en bonne forme pour retourner sur la piste. Au bout d'un moment qu'elle avait jugé suffisamment long pour uriner trois fois, elle avait tenté de faire sonner Ethan mais ça la renvoyait directement sur le répondeur comme si son portable était éteint ou occupé… Elle en avait ainsi supposé qu'il faisait semblant d'appeler comme il l'avait prévu mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver le temps long.

Puis arriva ce qu'elle n'attendait plus, la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et en sortit un homme, aux cheveux blonds presque blanc à la peau pâle, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise assortie. Ses cheveux cachaient juste ce qu'il fallait de ses yeux gris pour le rendre mystérieux et ses vêtements le moulaient suffisamment pour laisser deviner le tracé de ses muscles et autres courbes sans pour autant être trop serrés ce qui lui aurait donné un côté trop efféminé. Ses mains aux longs doigts pâles et fins suivies d'un poignet tout aussi fin et son visage arrondi suffisaient à insuffler à son physique la touche de féminité nécessaire à son charme si dévastateur. Et les longues manches de sa chemise remontées à la moitié de ses avants bras laissaient apparaître un morceau de sa peau blanche, sans imperfections et qui appelait à la caresse.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, Ethan ne lui avait pas menti. Le souvenir de ses mains sur ses hanches lui revint en mémoire et une flamme s'alluma dans son ventre et dans son regard.

Elle était contente d'avoir plu à cet homme pourtant quelque chose dans son physique la choquait, mais elle n'osait mettre en pensées claires son pressentiment.

Une seule personne sur terre pouvait bénéficier à la fois d'un tel physique, d'une telle peau, d'un tel regard, d'une telle bouche aux lèvres fines et roses presque rouges appelant les baisers, d'une telle chevelure, associée à une telle carrure, de tels muscles qui apparaissaient fins sous sa chemise noire, de telles fesses, d'une telle prestance, d'une telle classe, d'une telle… perfection.

o

Hermione était Gryffondor corps et âme… Mais elle était aussi une jeune femme et surtout une élève de Poudlard, la célébrissime école de magie. Et toutes les élèves de Poudlard avaient, un jour ou l'autre, détaillé le garçon le plus populaire de l'école après Harry Potter, le plus beau. Celui qui était toujours élu premier au concours de beauté de Poudlard'Mag… Le blond le plus séducteur de l'école, le plus sexy… Le briseur de cœur… Drago Malefoy.

« Drago Malefoy » Prononça-t-elle d'une petite voix après que le blond soit partit. Il lui avait jeté un regard un coin et un léger sourire était venu étirer ses lèvres comme s'il la reconnaissait.

« -Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Cria Ethan qui était sorti des toilettes au moment où Hermione prononçait le nom de son ennemi de toujours.

Elle haussa les épaules pour lui faire signe que ce n'était pas important et elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à leur table où elle s'assit, un peu raide de trouble. Elle lorgna un instant la girafe presque vide et son verre encore à moitié plein. Elle se hâta de le remplir et de le vider presque d'un trait. Elle secoua la tête, pas tellement remise de ses émotions mais elle savait que pour le coup l'alcool lui monterait vite à la tête et ça l'embrumerait suffisamment pour que l'idée de son pire ennemi se baladant dans une foule de moldus et dansant avec elle ne vienne plus la déranger.

Ethan l'avait questionné sur l'apollon et elle avait tenté de répondre avec enthousiasme qu'elle était totalement d'accord avec lui. Puis lorsque l'alcool commença à faire bien effet, elle se leva en tirant sur la main de son meilleur ami pour qu'il vienne danser avec elle.

o

Arrivés au milieu de la foule, Hermione ferma les yeux pour laisser la musique entrer une fois de plus en elle, oubliant totalement la présence d'Ethan à ses côté qui lui criait qu'il n'avait pas envie de danser. Elle ne s'en soucia pas. Ce soir, elle était la reine de la soirée, elle avait plu à l'un des plus beaux mecs existant sur cette terre…

Elle s'étonna un moment qu'il ne l'ait pas reconnu puis elle se souvint que ce soir là, elle avait souligné et surligné ses yeux de noir à l'eye-liner. Avec elle avait aussi fait deux larmes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient détachés mais lissés ce qui changeait pour beaucoup dans son physique. Et puis personne ne l'avait jamais vu avec un pantalon taille basse assorti d'un haut dévoilant son nombril percé et une partie de son décolleté… Et qui pourrait croire à Poudlard, qu'Hermione Granger pouvait danser ainsi et jeter sans honte ni peur des regards aguicheurs et avoir un piercing…

Il ne pouvait l'avoir reconnu car elle n'était pas du tout la même que celle qu'il connaissait.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un coup de tête et commença à doucement balancer ses hanches et ses épaules, à nouveau un sourire ravi vint orner ses lèvres et elle rayonnait de bien-être et d'aisance.

Rapidement cette fois-ci, deux mains vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et un simple coup d'œil aux mains suffit à confirmer qu'il s'agissait toujours du bel apollon d'Ethan… Fines et si pâles…

Hermione dansa sans contrainte savourant avec délices l'ambiguïté et le paradoxe de la chose. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait se lasser de bouger ainsi leur corps ensembles et en rythme. La brune ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ces jambes mais pour autant elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de danser et de se rapprocher du blond.

Il en allait de même pour Drago.

o

Le blond avait quitté en douce le manoir de son père ce soir là. Certes la vie était plus facile depuis que ce dernier était en prison mais si sa mère avait appris qu'il sortait dans des lieux moldus, elle n'aurait sûrement pas fait mieux que son paternel.

Pourquoi Drago Malefoy sortirait-il dans des lieux moldus ? Allez-vous demander, lui qui est si intolérant et injuste envers eux…

Drago n'avait jamais été un gentil petit garçon, il avait eu un père autoritaire et une mère soumise qui n'avaient pas réussi à faire de lui ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils avaient souhaité avoir un enfant docile, partageant leurs idées de grandeur et de noirceur, leur amour pour le mage noir et leurs idées fermées sur les sangs purs et impurs.

Drago avait toujours été un garçon intelligent, qui avait vite compris qu'il serait moins puni s'il faisait semblant d'adhérer aux idées de son père, s'il était à peu près obéissant et si on ne pouvait pas prouver que c'était effectivement lui qui avait fait telle ou telle bêtise.

Depuis son plus jeune âge il se savait espionné. Que ce soit par les elfes de maison ou ses propres « amis ». L'une d'entre elle surtout. Il avait un jour surpris une discussion entre son père et Pansy Parkinson. Ils étaient jeunes tous les deux mais il avait clairement entendu Lucius dire à la jeune fille que si elle lui rapportait toutes les choses qu'il ne faisait pas comme il fallait, il lui promettait que plus tard elle pourrait l'épouser.

Et Pansy avait tout gobé, elle qui était amoureuse de Drago depuis toujours…

Il savait qu'elle écrivait presque chaque jour des rapports sur lui pour son père.

Dans le monde sorcier, il ne pouvait rien faire sans que quelqu'un soit là pour regarder quoi.

o

Le monde moldu lui offrait ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, la liberté. Ici, personne ne le reconnaissait juste à la teinte de ses cheveux, ici personne n'envoyait de rapport à son père et ici, il pouvait faire tout un tas de choses déshonorantes qu'il ne pouvait se permettre dans le monde sorcier.

Il pouvait boire jusqu'à en vomir sans crainte que ça paraisse dans les journaux nationaux, il pouvait se taper aussi bien des femmes que des hommes alors que dans le monde sorcier, imaginer le fils Malefoy homo serait une catastrophe internationale… Et une histoire de coucherie comme celle là aurait rapidement fait le tour…Et son père, haïssait ce genre de relation, contre nature, d'après ses dires.

La punition aurait été plus que sévère. Et Drago n'était pas assez courageux pour se rebeller et s'enfuir… Il était lâche, il le savait et préférait se complaire dans le mensonge que de faire acte de bravoure… Drago Malefoy était un Serpentard.

Drago aimait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes et ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à ce que deux hommes puissent s'aimer, tout comme deux femmes. Et il félicitait intérieurement tous ceux qui osaient se montrer dans ce monde où une telle chose apparaissait encore comme anormale bien que de plus en plus tolérée… Chez les moldus…

o

Il avait quitté le manoir en silence, camouflé par de nombreux sorts et c'est ainsi qu'il avait effacé ses traces menant dans le monde moldu et jusqu'à cette boîte.

La musique lui plaisait, et il avait envie de danser ce soir… Danser pour oublier qui il était, danser jusqu'à se perdre dans la musique.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur cette jeune femme, qui devait avoir son âge et qui semblait perdue dans le monde de la danse et la musique. Son corps se mouvait en parfaite symbiose avec le tempo et tout en elle respirait la séduction et le bien-être. Personne n'osait s'approcher de peur de casser cette bulle apaisante qui s'était créée autour d'elle et pourtant elle dégageait une force si attractive qu'il était dur de résister à l'envie de s'avancer et de poser ses lèvres sur son cou, offert avec sa tête rejetée en arrière et ses yeux fermés.

Le blond avait longtemps hésité jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir et passe derrière elle pour la saisir par les hanches. La chanson n'avait que trop rapidement pris fin. La jeune femme était partie et lui avait fui aux toilettes pour se remettre de son trouble. Car cette brunette l'avait troublé, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier en elle…

Il l'avait croisé en sortant des toilettes, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un… Peut-être le blond mignon…

Il ne lui avait jeté qu'un regard en coin et avait sourit devant son trouble évidemment, une certaine fierté l'envahissant comme à chaque fois qu'une fille restait bouche bée devant sa splendeur. Il était beau, et même plus que ça… Et il le savait. Sa prétention, bien que souvent surjouée était légendaire.

Puis il l'avait retrouvée, là, perdue une nouvelle fois dans la musique, au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Il n'avait pas attendu cette fois pour s'unir à elle et ne faire plus qu'un avec la musique…

o

Une douce odeur de cannelle montait à ses narines, une odeur familière même s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom sur la personne qui avait cette odeur dans son entourage. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence mais cela le fit sourire. Cette odeur n'évoquait pour lui aucune alarme, il se sentait en confiance et bien. Comme si le bien-être de la jeune fille irradiait sur lui.

Il était à demi conscient de se perdre… Cette fille lui manquerait demain lorsqu'il se réveillerait seul dans le grand lit de son manoir, avec pour seule compagnie quelques elfes de maison terrifiés et sa mère. Il sentait que même s'il revenait demain, elle ne serait pas là.

Comme un songe qui s'enfuit lorsqu'on essaye de le retenir.

Alors en attendant, il dansait avec elle, sans fin, sans se soucier des protestations de son corps… Si la fatigue commençait à l'envahit, il lui suffisait d'inspirer une bouffée du parfum de la jeune fille pour sentir l'énergie l'envahir et tant que la musique continuerait, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait s'arrêter.

Pourtant… Un signal sonore annonça qu'il s'agissait de la dernière chanson émise se soir là, Drago et Hermione le perçurent à peine dans le brouillard de leur transe dansante pourtant comme pour profiter à fond de cette dernière danse, ils se mirent face à face et lièrent leurs doigts ensembles.

Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés mais ils leurs semblaient qu'ils se voyaient quand même. Ils dansèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête progressivement tout comme leur allure puis il n'y eut bientôt plus que le bruit de leurs respirations haletantes…

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et papillonna un moment, ils avaient allumés les lumières pour faire fuir les clients… Il devait être cinq heures si ça fermait, mais la brune s'en rendit à peine compte.

Ses doigts étaient toujours liés à ce de son ennemi qui la regardait intensément, comme s'il voulait graver cette image d'elle à jamais dans sa mémoire.

La jeune femme qui sentait la cannelle…

o

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la table qu'elle occupait avec ses amis, mais elle était désespérément vide. Elle paniqua un instant à l'idée qu'on ait pu voler son sac qui contenait tous ses papiers d'identité…

Elle jeta un regard à Drago qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger… Mais une voix, près de la porte d'entrée les ramena sur terre. Et ils sortirent, main dans la main. Dehors l'air était frais, et l'aube ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez à l'est où le ciel commençait déjà à s'éclaircir doucement.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher l'excellente nuit qu'elle venait de passer et souhaitait garder l'image de Drago Malefoy dansant avec elle dans cette boîte moldue intacte. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et lâcha doucement sa main.

Hermione sourit franchement en guise de remerciement et un, fugace, passa sur le visage de Drago. Un sourire, un vrai. Un sourire heureux, pas moqueur, ni railleur, ni cruel, ni malveillant… Non, un fugace sourire heureux.

La flamme qui brûlait dans le ventre d'Hermione pris un peu plus d'ampleur et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau avant de partir sans se retourner.

Quand elle fut sûre qu'il ne la voyait plus, elle s'adossa contre un mur et soupira de bonheur. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle était heureuse, heureuse comme jamais et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle pourrait s'envoler seulement en le désirant et que tout, tout autour d'elle était magnifiquement beau…

Elle saisi son téléphone, il fallait qu'elle envoie un message à tous ses amis pour leur dire qu'elle les aimait. Et c'est là qu'elle découvrit qu'Ethan lui avait envoyé un texto en partant. Il disait qu'il avait pris son sac et qu'il lui faudrait venir dormir chez lui si elle souhaitait le retrouver vivant.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ni même s'en empêcher et pris la direction de la maison d'Ethan en espérant qu'il avait laissé sa fenêtre entrouverte pour qu'elle n'ait pas à sonner à la porte d'entrée à une heure pareille ou à le réveiller en l'appelant.

o

De son côté Drago regarda la jeune femme partir avec un pincement au cœur mais avec une toute nouvelle et douce chaleur dans son ventre, comme si pour la première fois cette nuit là il avait entrevu ce qu'était l'amour. Non pas qu'il soit soudainement tombé amoureux de cette fille… Mais cette brunette respirait l'amour, il en coulait de tous les pores de sa peau et quiconque s'en approchait se sentait investi par l'amour. L'amour de la vie.

Il passa doucement une main sur son ventre et se permit un sourire plus franc que celui qu'il avait eu avec elle. La remerciant intérieurement pour tout le bien qu'elle lui avait fait ce soir, cette nuit en dansant avec lui.

Aucune jeune fille n'avait eu une attitude aussi désintéressée avec lui, elles voulaient toutes plus qu'une simple danse ou plutôt, elles désiraient une danse d'une nature toute autre… Il pensait que ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux, que c'est ce qu'il fallait pour se sentir bien et détendu. Mais elle, elle lui avait montré qu'on pouvait se sentir bien mieux d'une tout autre façon.

Jamais il n'oublierait cette jeune fille à l'odeur de cannelle…

o

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

o

L'été était passé bien vite pour Hermione, qui n'avait qu'une envie : celle de retourner à Poudlard pour observer ce jeune homme avec qui elle avait partagé une nuit de danse, une nuit d'amour… Ce jeune homme qui lui avait fait redécouvrir ce qu'était que l'amour de la vie et à quel point tout était beau…

Hermione savait qu'il serait à nouveau blessant, cruel et insultant mais elle n'en avait que faire cela faisait six ans que ça durait et bientôt sept. En une nuit, il s'était totalement décrédibilisé de son rôle de monstre sans cœur. Bien qu'ils n'aient échangé aucun mot ce soir là, c'est à une conversation d'une tout autre nature qu'ils s'étaient livrés…

Drago n'avait rien fait pour retrouver la jeune fille, il n'était même pas ressortit de tout l'été gardant en son sein le souvenir de cette nuit magique. Bien plus magique que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître dans le monde sorcier. Il attendait seulement de rentrer à Poudlard avec impatience, là où il pourrait échapper aux griffes de sa mère même si ça signifiait se jeter dans celle de Parkinson…

Et le jour de la rentrée arriva.

Au détour d'un couloir, où Drago et sa bande riait d'une quelconque blague, Hermione les croisa. Elle jeta un rapide regard au blond qui fit mine d'être dégoûté tandis que ses amis lui lançaient quelques insultes, et elle partit aussi vite que possible.

Une fugace odeur de cannelle parvint aux narines de Drago qui se retourna brusquement et vit la brune tourner à nouveau dans un couloir latéral. Planté debout dans le couloir, il était immobile. Il n'entendait plus ce que ses amis lui disaient. Seul comptait en cet instant l'odeur de cannelle qui flottait imperceptiblement dans l'air mais qu'il sentait comme s'il se retrouvait le torse collé au dos d'Hermione, le nez tout proche de ses cheveux, les yeux fermés et perdu dans musique. Les mains sur ses hanches et leurs corps bougeant en rythme…

Drago lâcha son sac, abandonnant tout ce qui pouvait être lui et rattrapa la Gryffondor. Sans un mot, il lui agrippa l'épaule et la fit se retourner, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et se pencha sur son visage. Echangeant avec elle, un baiser chargé de souvenirs, de bonheur et d'amour. D'amour de la vie, d'amour de l'autre.

Aucun mot ne fût échangé ce jour là, c'est une conversation d'une tout autre nature qui avait continué.

Fin...

o

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

o

Voilà voilà... J'espère vous avez aimé! Et un ptit mot pour dire le bon comme le mauvais serait vraiment le must ;)

Merci.


End file.
